Problem: A jar contains $5$ red marbles, $7$ green marbles, and $6$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
Explanation: There are $5 + 7 + 6 = 18$ marbles in the jar. There are $7$ green marbles. The probability is $ \frac{7}{18}$.